The Birth of Gods
by Sir Helios Knight of Valor
Summary: Every once in a while, when the old gods grow bored and begin to wither, eight new gods are chosen from amongst the mortals: Those who do great things, those who have gone through much, those who the former gods believe deserve it. A light-hearted fic in which teams RWBY and JNPR get special powers, characters change each chapter.
1. Scatter-Shatter (Ruby&Weiss)

**Greetings. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**This chapter's writing might be a bit… strange, but that is to represent Ruby being confused and tired. She doesn't really understand what she's doing or why at this stage, so I changed my writing style to match.**

**-Knight of Valor-**

* * *

Ruby collapsed to the ground, looking down at where the right half of her body used to be in shock. From her leg all the way up to her arm, it had been blown off by the bomb set by the White Fang. What unbelievably bad luck that the bomb had fired early, as two members had been carrying it. They had been about as lucky as she, now scattered specs of dust spread across a crater. Ruby felt her vision begin to fall… at least there was no pain, she thought. She tried to life her left arm, but found herself unable to move it. Was she really going to die? She didn't think she was ready to die just yet… but who really was ready to die from unnatural causes? She had never got to say goodbye to her teammates, either.

Her failing hearing heard footsteps, and the sound of someone nearly retching at the sight of her mangled corpse, then gasping aloud when they saw she was still breathing. The figure walked over and picked her up as her eyes closed… What a shame, she would've wanted to see the face of her rescuer. Ruby felt so, so tired… and despite the mumblings telling her to stay awake, she felt herself drifting to sleep.

What she didn't expect, however, was to wake back up. When she did, it was a surprise… she couldn't tell if it was pleasant or not… or even welcome. She heard someone say 'please' but she couldn't hear anything else, they just kept repeating the phrase. Ruby felt a slight click on her right elbow… funny that, she could've sworn it had been blown off by the bomb. Maybe her saviour had sown her back together.

She wasn't really sure what was going on at all.

Her hearing began to recover, and she heard frantic pacing. The voice had stopped. Ruby tried to open her eyes, but it felt so weird. When she finally got her right eye open, everything was tinged a dark blue. To her left was a man in a light blue jacket with purple hair, holding a dark blue cane inlayed with purple in the design of a flame. He had a fedora and dark blue pants, and was pacing frantically, muttering to himself. Ruby tried to focus on what he was saying, and heard him saying 'please' repeatedly.

It was annoying. As soon as she wanted it to stop, her hearing completely dropped, but she didn't really mind. She was in a room made of a light-ish blue material. There was a computer on a desk, and a robotic crane arm hanging next to her. She opened her other eye, and realised that the room was white. Her right eye seemed to be tinting everything blue. Her left eye was so blurry, so she shut it again, and looked through the near perfect vision of her right.

She looked at the crane arm, wanting to study it in further detail. There was a slight whirring noise, and her vision zoomed in, noticing each bolt and screw and even the fact that it had a dent on one wall half a millimetre long. Ruby felt like frowning, but couldn't feel her face. She mentally wanted to see the bigger picture, and her vision zoomed out again to normality.

She tried to sit up, and found herself unable to move. Mentally growling in frustration, she lifted her right arm underneath her and lifted herself up, holding herself in place. It was surprisingly easy. The man to her left looked at her, relieved. He looked… familiar. He opened his mouth, but no words were coming out. Frowning, Ruby wanted to know what he was saying, and she heard a slight click. Immediately, she was nearly overwhelmed by the array of beeping's, a slight mechanical whirr, and the man's voice. Her hearing was slightly thrown though, and she could only hear through her right ear.

"Wick. Are you okay?" The man said. His voice was very familiar. She reopened her left eye, and found his hair was red.

"I'm fine." Ruby replied, feeling her voice slightly slurred. Her right eye zoomed in, and she studied the exact details of the man's face, committing it to memory.

The man sighed. "That's a relief. I thought you'd died." The man said.

Ruby continued to gaze at him, blinking her left eye. Her right didn't seem to need to.

"How are you feeling?"

"Strange." Ruby replied. "My right eye seems to be turning everything blue."

"Huh, sorry. That was an unintentional glitch. I'll try to fix it. Could you lie down?" Ruby felt a compulsion to obey, and did so, relaxing completely. The man tapped her eye slightly, and Ruby felt no pain. She didn't even blink. The man pulled out a screwdriver and drove it above her eye, twisting slightly and Ruby's eyesight faded. She shut her left eye again, and the man continued to tinker with her eye, eventually her vision returning, now normal if somewhat sharper than it had been.

"Is that better?" The man asked.

"Yes, thank you." Ruby replied, sitting up. Her left leg felt heavy, but her right moved without any trouble, a slight whirring each time she moved it. Surprised, she looked down. She was dressed in her normal attire, but her right arm and leg were shining grey. They were metal. She felt slight surprise, lifting her leg and bending it smoothly, moving her arm in a slight circle. It felt very strange. The arm had a glowing red light on the palm.

"My arm and leg are metal." Ruby stated, slightly confused.

"Yes." The man said, smiling. "It's an incredible work of technology, incredible, isn't it? Your eye is mechanical too."

"That would explain why my vision is so sharp."

The man laughed "You're awfully calm about this."

Ruby nodded slowly. "I'm not sure why, but it seems normal. Are there any other physical modifications I should be aware of?" She asked.

"Well, your brain is now partly mechanical, as is your right gut and ear."

"My brain? What do you mean?"

"What's the square root of fifteen thousand nine hundred and sixty two?"

"One hundred and twenty six point three four zero eigh… Oh." Ruby finished lamely.

"I'm not quite sure which parts of the brain have been modified."

"How can you not be sure?" Ruby asked.

"When I was performing the operation I was rather… stressed and disturbed." The figure admitted. "Seeing you torn to shreds… I'm not sure why I cared so much, I guess I just couldn't bear seeing a young girl like you wounded, no matter how much of a thorn in my side you could be."

Ruby stood up, off the plain white bed.

"One more thing, your arm contains some… weapons." The man continued. "I'm once again not overly sure why I did so, it's not like I trust you… no offense."

"None taken, from what I can gather you saved my life."

"That I did."

"Thank you."

The two glanced in companionable silence at each other. "Say, what was your name again? You look familiar." Ruby asked.

"Roman Torchwick." The man replied.

The name sounded so familiar… but Ruby just couldn't place it. She stood up off the metal table she had been laying on, hearing slight whirrs from her right arm and leg. Her left side was still weak, so she placed almost her entire weight on her right.

"Wow… Up already?" The man asked, laughing.

Ruby looked down at her hand. There was a lever half way up her arm, and a small button above one of her fingers. She went to pull the level, but Roman grabbed her arm.

"Woah, easy there. That thing would bring down the lab on us. Let's get you somewhere you can practise with it safely."

"I would like that."

* * *

Ruby twirled on the spot, flipping the lever on her right arm, which caused it to shift and turn into a cannon in under a second. She came level with the dummies Roman had set up in the empty, bullet proof room, and twitched one of her fingers, which caused the cannon to fire, tearing apart three of the dummies at once. She flipped the lever again, her arm reverting to normal, and tapped the button on her finger, holding out her hand. A beam of energy shot out, cleaving in half all of the dummies it touched.

Ruby smiled and lowered her arm, turning to Roman. "And you say these are self recharging?' She asked, and he nodded hesitantly. "Thank you. They are most useful."

An alarm started blaring, and the man looked, well, alarmed. "Stay here!" He commanded, dashing through the door and out into a corridor, slamming the door behind him. There was a loud thump, and then footsteps so quiet Ruby could barely hear them, even with a mechanically enhanced ear. The footsteps stopped outside the door, and the door creaked open.

Through the doorway came a figure dressed in a white combat skirt, with white hair and a scar across her left eye. At her side hung a rapier. When she saw Ruby she looked relieved, then concerned when she noticed the metal.

"Ruby, are you okay?" The girl asked. The girl was suddenly knocked down from behind, and Torchwick was there, holding his cane and snarling in annoyance.

"Pesky little girl." Roman said, and Ruby noticed he had a black eye he hadn't had before, presumably the cause of the thud. He raised his cane to the girls head.

"Wait." Ruby commanded. Roman blinked in surprise and the unexpected voice. "If she is going to die, then perhaps she should first serve as… live target practise so I can adjust. Dummies aren't the same as conscious being."

Weiss looked up at her, feeling betrayed, and Roman smiled evilly.

* * *

The girl in white was exhausted now, and cornered. She had nowhere to run, and Ruby calmly walked towards her, readying her arm in cannon mode. The girl was crying, and had burns all across her body from Ruby's laser, which apparently couldn't breach auras very easily. She also had a hole in her left shin from where Ruby had fired her cannon, which did not have any problems breaching aura.

"W-why?" Demanded the girl, weeping. "W-why are y-you doing this? I-I thought we were f-friends…"

Ruby hesitated. "You do seem somewhat familiar." It was like with Roman, the girl was familiar but Ruby just couldn't place from where. Still, this girl was either going to die slowly from Roman, or quickly from Ruby. "Goodnight." Ruby finished, raising her cannon to the girl's head. The girl's eyes widened and Ruby pulled the trigger, and her face was blown nearly in half from the high velocity shell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. As a heads up, Weiss will be fine. The overall plot in this story is designed to be light-hearted, and if I wanted a character gone I would kill them off in much more detail.**


	2. Iceolated-Hated (Weiss&Blake)

**Hello! Thank you for such a positive reception to such a short first chapter. Before we get started, a brief response to the review.**

**Tatopatato: I understand… MOST of what you wrote, and I'm afraid I must inform you that this story isn't quite the… epic… you seem to be hoping for. Sorry to disappoint.**

**ColdGoldLazarus: Yeah, I see your point xD. There will be very, very serious and dark themes, but overall I aim to make this fic humorous. I am… 95% certain that the first chapter was the darkest. And by the way, Weiss doesn't survive. I merely said she would be fine, and fine is a comparative term. She will remain as present and mentally stable as the rest of the protagonists, which is to say present and completely derailed. **

**As a note, the first few chapters will be occurring more or less simultaneously.**

**Now that that's out of the way, to the chapter!**

* * *

Waking up surprised Weiss. Especially waking up in her bed at Beacon. It must have been a dream… or a nightmare. It had been so vivid… and so painful. Even though it didn't seem real the pain of the betrayal still hurt Weiss. She shook her head, laughing slightly. Ruby would never betray her. It must have been a dream. Weiss stood up, as she was wide awake and knew there was no point trying to return to sleep. The curtains were drawn back, revealing it to be late morning.

Weiss stretched out, standing up and yawning. Looking around, she found the room deserted. Strange. Her team usually woke her up before they left… Well, maybe they just decided she needed the sleep in. She was grateful they had, she hadn't felt so refreshed in, well, her life as far as she could remember. She walked over to their dorm door, and went to open it.

When her hand reached it, instead of coming to a rest against it… it went… through it. Weiss's eyes opened in amazement as her hand, seemingly perfectly fine, sank through the door when she tried to push it further. Pulling it out, it looked no different than it had before. It was certainly… a strange experience to say the least, but it was somewhat amusing. She would have to remember to subtly compliment whoever had figured out how to do this prank, as it was finely crafted. Not that she would let anyone know she thought that, of course.

As the door seemed inaccessible, Weiss decided to return to her bunk for the time being. It was the weekend, after all, and she didn't have much she needed to do. She had finished all her homework and assignments weeks in advance, and was far ahead in her class studies.

She reached for her scroll, which was resting against the team's recently installed desk, and found her hand sank through that as well. Weiss growled in frustration. A prank was all good and fun, but the had to have limits. Her silent fuming was abruptly interrupted, however, by her scroll exploding violently, spreading various electronic parts all across the floor.

Weiss stepped back, scared and confused, and as she did so her should bumped through her bedframe, which cracked and fell right on top of her. She screamed in terror, and the bedframe was reduced to splinters, embedding themselves in the walls in all four directions, somehow leaving her unharmed. Weiss nervously curled into a ball, gripping her legs, which she could thankfully still feel. She whimpered slightly, vowing that she would get back at whoever designed this prank. It was far too tasteless.

She slowly calmed herself, breathing deeply and slowing her heart rate. When she felt she had regained her composure, she stood up and walked to the door. Out of reflex, she hesitated and reached to open it, only for it to open before her. Blake and Yang stepped through side by side. Weiss glared at them, but they seemed unaware she was even there. Yang even… stepped directly through her, and Weiss felt a painful stab of heat, whilst Yang shivered as the made contact, both of which quickly passed.

The two stopped in their tracks, looking around the room in surprise and confusion.

"Do any of you care to explain just what is going on?" Weiss demanded, but the two continued to ignore her. Weiss felt a stab of frustration, and the door exploded behind her. Weiss went from angry to afraid instantly, as Blake and Yang spun around, holding their arms in front of them to shield them from the shrapnel, and looking fearfully at where the door had just been.

"Stop it… Just stop messing around!" Weiss demanded, her fear rising even further when the other bed also fractured, falling on the two, who both narrowly avoided it. "CUT IT OUT!" Weiss demanded, and her scream seemed to shatter the glass of the window, tear the posters and paintings to shreds and turn all of Blake's books and bookshelves to fragments. Yang looked around, panicking, and backed quickly out of the room, running down the corridor to find a teacher who might understand what was happening.

Blake seemed to calm, muttering something to herself, before beginning to speak. "Hello. Whoever you are, you can hear and see me, but I can't see you." She said calmly, and Weiss glared. Blake took Gambol Shroud from her back and laid it down at her feet. "I mean you no harm, I understand you are confused and probably afraid, but I will help you if I can. I would very much like to resolve this peacefully." Blake inhaled deeply.

"Whoever you are, there is no easy way to say this, but you are a ghost. You died filled with anger, hate or longing and through sheer willpower clung on to this world."

"D-Don't be ridiculous, Weiss scoffed.

"Please, try to remain calm, as negative emotions you go through will latch on to your environment and cause it to react depending on your mood. Now, I realise you probably doubt what I'm saying, but trust me. I have dealt with situations like this dozens of times."

Weiss's eyes opened in amazement. "What do you mea… You've dealt with GHOSTS before?"

"My name is Blake Belladonna…"

"I know who you are." Weiss growled.

"… Huntress-in-training, apprentice of the necromancer order and veteran mage of the runic war."

"…What?" Weiss said, confused by what her teammate had just said.

"If you give me about a minute to concentrate, I should be able to see you and speak with you, so please try to remain calm while I focus." Blake finished, assuming a meditative pose and closing her eyes. A tiny black bubble began to form around Blake, slowly extending outwards, washing over Weiss until it had covered nearly the whole room.

Blake opened her eyes, panting slightly, and looking straight at her. "Weiss…?" She asked in amazement."

"Yeah." Weiss growled. "This prank you and Yang are playing is really not cool, by the way."

Blake grimaced. "This isn't a prank. So… how'd you die?"

"Okay, say I humour you… why would you be so calm around a ghost? Aren't they supposed to be malicious?"

"Ghosts are misunderstood… they are people who died with goals they desperately wanted within their reach, only to be thwarted at the last moment, generally speaking. Only particularly stubborn people can defy death itself… it somehow doesn't surprise me that you did."

"Hey!" Weiss protested. "I'm not a ghost, okay?"

"Then why can you walk through walls and destroy things simply by being angry of scared?"

"Some form of elaborate prank, I presume."

"I already told you Weiss… I've been in this situation before. You would save yourself a lot of pain by believing me, I am not lying to you."

"So basically what you're saying is that I died and through sheer force of will brought myself back…" Blake nodded. "You are the only one who can communicate with me…" Blake nodded again. "I can destroy my environment by being emotional… and that you're some mystical Wizard who can see the dead and fought in some kind of war."

"That's a very accurate summary." Blake replied. Weiss scoffed, and Blake sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll have to prove it." She muttered something under her breath, and pushed her palm out towards one of the shredded beds. The pieces rose and reassembled themselves, leaving Yang and Blake's bed as it had been before Weiss tore it to shreds, seemingly unscratched. Blake walked over and sat on Yang's bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this sooner… but technically it only happened about a day ago."

Weiss was about to respond when Yang came rushing back in, Professor Port behind her.

"Oh ho, I see you weren't kidding." The man said, his moustache moving with his mouth, leaving his mouth unseen. "I shall inform Ozpin and look into this matter immediately!" He said scurrying out.

Yang glared at Blake. "Didn't the bed break?" Blake nodded. "But then how did you…"

"It's a long story." Blake replied with a sigh. "Sit down and I'll tell you… both of you."

"Both of us?" Yang queried.

"Weiss's ghost is standing a few meters behind you." Yang whipped her head around, confused. "Yang… don't bother, don't ask questions, please… just listen." Yang sighed and sat down on the floor, gazing up at the faunus.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
